


Good For You

by heisnameless



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Edging, Fluff, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heisnameless/pseuds/heisnameless
Summary: He had allowed you to spend the last two and a half hours bringing him to the brink of an orgasm only to halt it at the last minute. It brought tears to his eyes to watch you as you dressed.
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader, Adam Sackler/You
Kudos: 23





	Good For You

“You can’t just leave me here!” Adam spat through gritted teeth, jerking on the ties that bound his wrists to the bed. You stood at the very foot of the bed, watching and knowing that if he so desired, he could get himself free from those ties and get a hold of you, get his own revenge from what you were doing to him.

Instead, he had allowed you to spend the last two and a half hours bringing him to the brink of an orgasm only to halt it at the last minute. It brought tears to his eyes to watch you as you dressed. You hadn’t came, no, but you’d touched yourself in front of himself just to torture him further. Just to watch the way his cock jumped at the thought of burying so deep into your cunt.

He wore a vibrating cock ring on its lowest setting. His length was red, tip swollen as pre-cum pooled at the top, and dribbled onto his stomach as his hips thrust into nothing. His lips were bitten raw as he pouts, watching as you dress, coming forward to kiss him. “I’ll be back in ten minutes. I need to close up the shop real quick. Be good and I’ll let you cum when I get back.”

He gives a noise that’s somewhere between a groan and a growl as he leans up to kiss you back, hands clenching and unclenching as he aches to touch you. You reach out to pat his cheek before dragging your fingers down, along his body, along his torso, and towards his cock.

“Don’t.” He grunts before you do and brush your fingers around the head of his cock, making him throw his head back. Adam makes a choking noise in the back of his throat as you take your hands back and finish adjusting your blouse. Grabbing your purse, you blow him a kiss and then slip out the door. To be fair, there was no shop to close up since it had closed thirty minutes ago. You just needed an excuse to leave him on edge longer than you already had.

You pace the living room of his apartment for all of ten minutes after opening and closing the door, just as long as you’d told him you’d take. Finally, you make your way back to him, finding him shivering as he lays back in bed with his eyes closed. He’s leaking onto his stomach and his balls have turned a slight shade of purple now along with the tip.

“If I don’t fucking cum, I swear to god–” He cuts off when you give him a sharp look, arms folding across your chest to make sure he knows that in this moment, you have full and total control. His bottom lip pops out as he pouts before his mouth falls open. “Baby, please, please. I need to cum, please, it hurts so fucking bad. Feel like I’m about to have a bunch of little swimmers so far up my ass I can’t see straight.”

You have to stifle your laughter as you pull your blouse over your head before working your jeans down your legs. You hadn’t bothered with putting any undergarments back on when you went to leave again, knowing you would be coming back to take care of him. Immediately, you’re climbing up the bed, turning off the vibrator, and slowly pulling it off as he gasps. Leaning down, you kiss his stomach, run your tongue through the little puddle of pre-cum before you remove your hands from him, and move up his body.

“If I take these off, do you promise to keep your hands to yourself?” Carefully, you brush your fingers along his wrists, noticing how they’d grown red from where the fabric had dug in, making you frown. He doesn’t notice though; instead, he buries his face between your tits, resting his forehead against your chest. Removing one hand from his wrist, you bring it to his jaw, lifting his head to meet his eye as you look down. “I asked a question, sweet boy.”

His eyes are half-hooded as he leans into your touch before he nods, clearing his throat before he vocalizes his answer. “I won’t touch, promise. Scout’s honor and whatever else bullshit.”

Leaning down, you kiss him quickly before releasing his jaw and returning your attention to his wrists, carefully undoing them. His lips are on your sternum, placing sloppy kisses here and there before his tongue finds your nipple. You gasp and shift your hips against his cock, making him grind up against you, but you have to focus on undoing his wrists from the restraints. As you bring his wrists down one by one, you press a kiss to the inside of each one before they come to rest on the bed beside him, staying there.

“You’re doing so good, sweet boy.” You murmur as you work your way back down his body as he kisses his way up your chest, hips shifting as he silently begs again to just let him cum, to just fuck him, anything. But you bypass his cock and settle yourself onto his thigh, sighing as you feel the way the muscle digs into your clit when you shift just right. He gives a shaky breath as he watches you, fingers twitching slightly because he wants to touch, but he knows he can’t. He said he wouldn’t.

“Baby, you’re so fucking soaked, need to be inside you. Need to fuck you, please, wanna feel that sweet pussy of yours squeezing me so fucking good. Ah, fuck! Please.” There are tears in the corners of his eyes as he begs, his fingertips digging into the sides of his thighs as his nostrils flare for a brief moment. You proceed to rock your hips against his thigh and he watches, teeth grinding before you run a finger along the shaft of his cock.

“You need me?” You tease, finger swiping through pre-cum to smear it along his length before you close your fist around him and slowly stroke him. “You get me after you cum.”

His face seems to light up at the promise of release, tongue darting out to lick at his dry lips as he thrusts up into your palm, making his thigh grind into your clit. Your fist twists slightly at the base of him, giving a long stroke that makes him give a deep moan. Your own hips continue to rock against his, feeling his hand coming to rest against your thigh. Earlier, you might have chided him for this, but this time, you let him help your hips move.

His fingertips are digging into your thigh enough to leave bruises, his cock jumping in your hand as his chest heaves, body falling back against the pillows. His orgasm is so close he can taste it and this once, you let him have it. Adam’s body curls slightly, soft gasps leaving his lips as you continue to stroke him as he paints his stomach and chest with his cum. He looks so perfect when he cums, lips parted as he enters a stage of pure bliss in his mind.

You hardly give him any reaction time before you’re shifting from his thigh, rising to lower yourself onto him as he winces slightly, lips downturned while his eyes flutter open. His hand moves from your thigh to your waist as you lift and fall, making his toes curl. “Baby, fuck, I don’t.. don’t know if I can take much more.”

Dipping to kiss him, you roll your hips slowly, making him tense up as his eyes close, chasing after the feel of your lips as you withdraw from him. You bring a hand up, finger brushing his lips “But you’re doing so good, sweet boy, letting me use you, edge you all afternoon. You’ve been so pretty tied up for me.”

“I just want to be good.” His voice breaks slightly as he feels you clench around him, eyes opening so he can watch the way your slick coats his cock when it slides in and out of your cunt. Your fingers find their way to your clit as you ride him, slowing teasing the bundle of nerves as you moan. His hand settles at the base of your back, holding you against him now despite the sticky mess as he lazily thrusts up into you, making you moan as you let your head fall back just a little.

You grind down against both him and your fingers, clit finding the stimulation you need to cum as you feel his body slack against the bed. One hand digs into the skin of his shoulder, pulling him close as you rock your hips back against him, riding out your own high before slowly pulling yourself off of him and tucking against his side with a gentle sigh. His body is still shivering from the intensity of his climax or maybe it was the overstimulation.

“You do know,” he begins slowly, voice slightly scratchy as he shifts to pull you against his chest, “that I’m going to get you back for that, right? My dick’s gonna be sore for a week.”

You smile contently at the question, reaching to the bedside table to where a bottle of water sat that you had retrieved for him hours ago when the two of you began. “I wouldn’t expect anything less of you, sweet boy.”


End file.
